El regalo de Fluttershy
by Assassin Gato
Summary: Rainbow Dash, luchará en una carrera por conseguir un regalo que le había prometido, sin embargo, no tendrá ni la menor idea de como le cobrarán ese preciado regalo... Con su vida ¿podrá sobrevivir? ¿La magia de la amistad podrá con la muerte? (One-shot para una amiga)


N/A: Hola, Assassin Gato vuelve con un One-shot para alguien muy especial, ejem... Así es, tu amiga que posiblemente ya te había dicho que iba a hacer este One-shot, es para ti y para los lectores también, uhm... Extraño, soy como una convinacion extraña de pegasister, otaku y gamer xD, ok, a la historia.

Summary: El sonido del anunciador hizo que se despertará de golpe y cuando escucho que la llamaron, fue a la línea de llegada y vio lo que no se imaginaba en ese momento, básicamente todo Ponyville estaba de espectador en la carrera, inclusibe Celestia y Luna estaban impacientes porque empezará, y ahí también estaba boquiabierta la pegaso de nombre Fluttershy viendo a lo que se enfrentaría su gran amiga Rainbow Dash.

Nota: No habrá relación de pareja o cosas sexuales, sólo será un fic de amistad, para que entiendan lo que significa para mi ese valor.

Rainbow Dash, una pegaso con sueños de algún día ser una Wonderbolt, con un espíritu que nunca se rinde, con un corazón leal, nunca defraudaria a nadie, pero en ese momento se sintió realmente atrapada por la culpa que llevaba muy dentro, atormentandola e hiriendo su corazón. Desde hace mucho le había prometido a su gran amiga Fluttershy un regalo para el festival de invierno, sabía ella que tenía que cumplir con ese regalo, temeria que su gran amistad la dejará por una promesa rota.  
>Lo que no sabía era que a la pegaso de color amarillo claro no le importaban los regalos, sólo el único regalo que le importaba era su amistad de la pegaso color cyan. Pero Rainbow Dash nunca rompía sus promesas, para ella romper una promesa era símbolo de vergüenza y deshonra, la muerte misma si es posible.<p>

Rainbow Dash no encontraba la forma de ganar dinero para ese precioso regalo, un peluche de un conejo como Ángel, quizá tubo mucho tiempo para pensarlo, pero hubo varias razones para no hacerlo, pero para ella no son excusas para no cumplir con algo y eso lo demostraría cumpliendo con su palabra, su búsqueda terminó cuando encontró un cartel escondido en las afueras de Ponyville y decía.

- "Carrera de pegasos: ¿Te crees capaz de sobrevivir a esto? Si es así Inscríbete, el ganador se llevará el premio de un gran peluche de un conejo"-

Rainbow Dash se sorprendió y acepto ir a competir, todo sea por su gran amiga Fluttershy, nada importaba para ella. Primero fue a Sweet Apple Acres a preguntarle a Applejack sobre la idea que tenía.

-¿Cómo ves Applejack? Pienso participar en una carrera para ganar el premio y dárselo a Fluttershy- dijo la pegaso cyan mientras le ayudaba a Applejack a recoger manzanas de los árboles.

-No lo creo conveniente Rainbow Dash, eso sería un suicidio, ese tipo de carreras es solamente para verdaderos profesionales- la pegaso indignada no dijo nada, fueron minutos de silencio hasta que Rainbow Dash volvió a hablar.

-Vah... Eso no importa ¿sabes que? Haz como que no te dije nada y no le vayas a decir nada a nadie ¿ok?- su mirada era de furia intensa hacia la pony quien no le hizo caso en lo absoluto.

Rainbow Dash se fue de Sweet Apple Acres para ir a Cloudsdale a entrenar un rato, pues la carrera sería el mismo día del festival de invierno, no se imaginaria que esa carrera era el platillo principal de entretenimiento para todo aquel que vaya al festival.

Estubo entrenando día y noche sin parar, no descansaba en lo absoluto, eso le peso más para el entrenamiento, pues su cabello término totalmente alborotado, su crin totalmente arruinada y sus orbes literalmente sin vida y no se diga su piel, totalmente sucia. Sin embargo, eso no impedía que la pequeña pegaso de grandes sueños siguiera adelante sólo por su grande y mejor amiga, suspiro por enésima vez, esta era la última oportunidad para realizar ese giro cruzado y lo lograría sin importar las cosas que sucedieran.

La pegaso dio un increíble giro a la izquierda, dándolo cómo toda una profesional en el vuelo, se sintió orgullosa de lo que había logrado, después de todo había entrenado muy duro y sólo faltaba un día para la verdad, sólo un día y ella podría sentirse bien y sin remotdimiento alguno.

Las horas pasaban volando, mientras Rainbow Dash dormía plácidamente en su cama, el despertador sonó, era hora de preparar el festival de invierno, ella no quería decepcionar a otra amiga más, le había prometido a Twilight ir directamente con ella y ayudarle con los preparativos, no perdió tiempo alguno y se fue volando a la biblioteca donde vivía la unicornio.

-Ehm... Twilight, ya llegue ¿A que te ayudó?- Rainbow Dash estaba totalmente exhausta y su respiración muy agitada.

-Pues... Mira, me puedes ayudar a...-Twilight mira por un momento a Rainow Dash y se percarta de lo mal que estaba - ¿Rainbow Dash? Pe... Pero ¿que te paso?-

-Nada que te importe Twilight... Dime a que te ayudo- Dash fingio demencia en ese momento para no prestarle atencion a la unicornio.

-¿Ok? Puedes preguntarle a Pinkie Pie si ya está listo lo que tenía planeado, ya sabes que a ella le encantan las fiestas y también prepararlas...- Twilight no siguió mirando a Rainbow Dash y prefirio seguir viendo su lista de preparativos, claro, sólo fingia para que Dash no sospechara de lo que tenía planeado.

-Bien, iré con Pinkie Pie- Rainbow salió como bala directamente a Sugarcube Courner en busca de la pony rosada.

Cuando llegó se percarto de que Pinkie andaba muy apurada, quizá con los preparativos del festival, hasta que se dio cuenta de que Rainbow la estaba mirando.

-Hola Rainbow Dash, de seguro vienes para ver si ya termine con los preparativos- exclamó la pony con una gran sonrisa- Déjame decirte que no... Dile a Twilight, ella de seguro te mando a preguntarme ¿no?-

-Ok... Le diré a Twilight, pero deberías de terminar ya, porque no sería genial que no se hiciera el festival, es uno de mis favoritos al igual que el baile de la gran gala del galope- dijo Dash con una sonrisa forzada y disimulada.

La pegaso salió volando de Sugarcube Courner para dirigirse a prepararse para la carrera, ya iba a comenzar en unas horas y no quería perder más tiempo. Mientras, todos los ponys, pegasos y unicornios ayudaban en Ponyville a preparar el gran festival de invierno, todo mundo estaba ayudando, pues también vendrían la princesa Celestia y la princesa Luna en un rato más para celebrar con los ponys librandose de sus tareas en Canterlot, nadie del famoso pueblo de ponys se quisiera perder esta gran fiesta, lamentablemente nadie sabía lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir en dicho festival, ni Rainbow Dash estaba alerta de lo que le pasaría.

Terminaron de preparar y adornar, todo Ponyville estaba maravillosamente resplandeciente, esperaron a que por fin las dos princesas llegarán y haci podrían iniciar con el festival, hubo música ¿que quienes se encargaron? Nada más y nada menos que Vinyl Scratch y Pinkie Pie, quien puede tocar varios instrumentos a la vez, juegos, diversión, hasta un karaoke para aquel pony, pegaso o unicornio que quisiera cantar y alegrar la fiesta. Hasta que empezó lo inimaginable, ya iba a iniciar la carrera, los pegasos más fuertes y valientes se alistaron para la competencia, ninguno iba por el premio, sólo Rainbow Dash, los demás solamente les importaba ganar y ganarse el respeto de todo habitante de Equestria.

-Vamos Dashie, tu puedes ganar, hazlo por tu amiga Fluttershy- suspiro y cerró los ojos, mientras en su cabeza se preguntaba "¿valdrá la pena tanto esfuerzo?".

El sonido del anunciador hizo que se despertará de golpe y cuando escucho que la llamaron, fue a la línea de llegada y vio lo que no se imaginaba en ese momento, básicamente todo Ponyville estaba de espectador en la carrera, inclusibe Celestia y Luna estaban impacientes porque empezará, y ahí también estaba boquiabierta la pegaso de nombre Fluttershy viendo a lo que se enfrentaría su gran amiga Rainbow Dash, sólo por un estúpido regalo, ella no le había pedido gran cosa, de hecho le había dicho que si no podía comprar el regalo no importaba, sólo le importaba el único regalo más grande, su gran amistad. Pero, Rainbow Dash nunca rompía promesas, era realmente leal a cualquier persona, pero más a sus grandes amigas.

El sonido del silbato sonó, anunciando que la carrera había comenzado, todos los participantes al unísono salieron volando, Dash se distrajo por un momento con Fluttershy, pero esta le indico con sus patas que ya había comenzado, la pegaso le hizo caso y se fue volando a toda velocidad, esquivando cada obstáculo que se encontraba frente a ella, estaba tan cansada pero aún así tan decidida a ganar, pase lo que pase. La carrera constaba de 4 vueltas por un circuito marcado por el patrocinador de este evento, en cada apartado había obstáculos que ponían a prueba las habilidades de vuelo de cada pegaso. Dash paso todas sin ningún problema en las 3 vueltas, seguían más obstáculos en esta última vuelta, el pegaso más rápido estaba en la cabeza y ella ya estaba en el segundo lugar, hubo un momento en donde lo arrebazo casi llegando a la línea de meta, llevándose así el triunfo, todos lo celebraron, pero más sus amigas quienes gritaban de la emoción al ver a Rainbow Dash coronarse campena, si bien, hubo momento se felicidad, pero cuando recibió el premio y se lo dio a Fluttershy.

-Ten... Es para ti, mi mejor ami...- ella ya no podía resistir mucho y cayó al suelo como trapo viejo, perdiendo totalmente la conciencia.

-¡Rainbow Dash!- todas sus amigas gritaron su nombre e intentaron despertarla, la más preocupada era Fluttershy.

-No, Rainbow Dash despierta... Por favor...- sus ojos estaban llorosos, su boca le temblaba al hablar y sus lágrimas le caían al borde de su cara, estaba totalmente destrozada.

Tubieron que llevarla al hospital, su sorpresa era que no despertaba, no se movía y parecía que ni siquiera estaba respirando, se esforzó demasiado, eso le causó la reacción, totalmente cansada, sin comer, todo era puro entrenamiento y esfuerzo para ella, eso hizo que Fluttershy se sintiera culpable, pero ¿culpable de que? Ella claramente le dijo que no quería un regalo, pero la cyan era muy leal y lamentablemente su lealtad la traicionó por un momento. Pasaron horas y horas, Fluttershy sólo miraba aquel regalo que le había dado su mejor amiga, un conejo blanco ¿valdría el esfuerzo de Rainbow Dash? Quizás si, quizás no. Por fin, Rainbow Dash había despertado de aquel sueño que parecía infinito, miro a su alrededor y encontró a su lado a Fluttershy totalmente despedazada por dentro, teniendo la mirada fija en el regalo, un regalo que le costó la vida a Rainbow Dash, suspiro y vio la mirada pérdida de Fluttershy en ese conejo blanco, hasta que se decidió en hablarle.

-¿Fluttershy?- la pegaso amarillo volteo a donde se encontraba la cyan y la miro fijamente con cara de tristeza.

-Rainbow Dash, por fin despertaste, que bueno que estés bien- dijo mientras le sonreía con un poco de tristeza reflejada en sus ojos -¿Porque lo hiciste?-

-¿Por que? Sabes que yo no rompo mis promesas, quería que estubieras feliz y que sepas que te aprecio demasiado- contubo sus ganas de llorar y cerró los ojos lentamente frunciendo el ceño- por eso...-

-No era necesario que lo hicieras, con tu amistad me consta que en verdad hay algo mejor que un regalo- Fluttershy le sonrió con dulzura y abrazo con fuerza a Rainbow Dash.

-¿A si? Y... ¿Qué es?- sacudió su cabeza en señal de confusión y miro directamente a los ojos a Fluttershy.

-Tu amistad- las dos se dieron un cálido y tierno abrazo y sonrieron.

Así se demostró que la amistad incondicional vale más que cualquier regalo en el mundo, no importa el precio de la cosa más cara en el mundo, sólo importa la amistad.


End file.
